Planet X
Introduction (blurb) On the planet Xhaldia, ordinary men and women are mutating into bizarre creatures with extraordinary powers. But is this a momentous evolutionary leap or an unparalleled catastrophe? The very fabric of Xhaldian society is threatened as fear and prejudice divide the transformed from their own kin. Dispatched to cope with the growing crisis, Captain Picard and the crew of the Starship Enterprise receive some unexpected visitors from another reality -- in the form of the group of mutant heroes known as the uncanny X-Men. Storm, leader of the X-Men, offers their help in resolving a situation that is agonizingly similar to the human/mutant conflicts of their own time and space. But when hostile aliens appear in orbit around Xhaldia to try and abduct the transformed for use as a superpowered force in an attack on the Federation, even the combined forces of the crew of Starfleet and the X-Men may be unable to prevent an inferno of death and destruction. Starfleet's finest crew and Earth's greatest mutant heroes will need all their powers and abilities to save the Xhaldian people and stop a deadly threat to the Federation. Summary References Characters Regulars :Beverly Crusher • Data • Guinan • Geordi La Forge • Jean-Luc Picard • Sariel Rager • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh Starfleet personnel :Bertaina • Calderon • • Demeter • Ditko • Glavin • Kane • Yoshi Kashiwada • • Miles O'Brien • • B.G. Robinson • Saffron • Sovar • Stephenson • Suttles • Lee Wayne • Wilkes • Yeowell Xhaldians :Praddis Amon • Corba • Cudarris • Denara • Leyden • Osan • Paldul • Rahatan • Seevyn • Erid Sovar • Tollit Draa'kon :Cyggelh • Ettojh • Ruugh Isadjo • Mynaagh X-Men :Warren Worthington ("Archangel") • Sean Cassidy ("Banshee") • Piotr Rasputin ("Colossus") • Kurt Wagner ("Nightcrawler") • Kitty Pryde ("Shadowcat") • Ororo Munroe ("Storm") • Wolverine Holodeck characters :The Blob • Juggernaut • Sabretooth • Unas the Untouchable • Charles Xavier Other : • Q • Uatu the Watcher Reginald Barclay • Jadzia Dax • Nikti Eilo • Kang the Conqueror • Khan Noonien Singh • Brian McGonaghy • Tessa Mollic • Alexander Rozhenko • Benjamin Sisko • Stanley • Traveler Starships and vehicles :Chris Pike • Connharakt • • • Onizuka • Voltaire Locations :Antiacus • Starbase 42 • Starbase 88 • Xhaldia Deep Space 7 • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Kataan Races and cultures :Bandelaar • Betazoid • Chardeni • Draa'kon • Drilikan • El-Aurian • Human • Klingon • Shriiton • Xhaldian Cardassian • Douwd • Jem'Hadar • Pandrilite • Trill States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • X-Men Dominion • Founder Science and technology :control panel • intercom • space • star • subspace • warp factor Ranks and titles :administrator • captain • chancellor • commander • first officer • lieutenant • Number one • officer • scientist • security officer Other references :day • homeworld • planet • sector Related Stories *"Where No Man Has Gone Before" (TOS episode) *''Star TreX'' (TOS comic) *''Retrospect'' (TOS comic) *''Star Trek: First Contact'' (TNG film) *''Second Contact'' (TNG comic) *"You Are Cordially Invited" (DS9 episode) Images External link * Category:Books Category:TNG novels category:Crossovers with other properties